Not Just Any Teenager
by xMissxNoxNamex
Summary: Shinchi wants to know who lies behind the hat and monocle. Kaito wants to know where his Kidnappers have taken him


**Not Just Any Teenager**

 **Shinchi POV**

I was now working with Inspector Nakamori. I wanted to find out more about KID, so I thought it would be best to work with the man who is head of the KID task force. Ran wasn't so happy at first that I was leaving but she understood what he was aiming for.

Since I had moved to work here, I have had more opportunities to catch KID. The thing is, I didn't want to take him to jail, I just wanted to get to know the thief. KID isn't causing any harm, there are other people in the world who deserve to go behind bars. KID on the other hand, was someone I wanted to keep out of jail.

My job was going pretty normal and peaceful until Nakamori finally recieved the praise for chasing KID. They had him cornered and in handcuffs which were impossible to get out of, but since this is Kaitou KID, he was able to escape them with ease. Ever since then, Inspector Nakamori just keeps rambling on how the next KID heist, he will capture him and take him to jail.

Before this could happen, the Inspectors phone was ringing.

From what I could hear, there was a girls voice who was panicking on the other side. I couldn't quite tell what she was saying, but I could tell it was bad on how the Inspectors face drained of color.

"Shinichi, can you please come with me to this crime?!"

"Sure, but what happened?"

"My daughter just called, you know Aoko. Well she was about to be kidnapped, but her friend was taken instead, they could him 'unique' or something"

"Do you know where they are?"

"They left a note saying they would be near the clock tower!"

"Alright, lets go!" 

**Kaito POV**

Aoko had called me over to help her make a cake for her father to celebrate.

"Why didn't you just buy one?"

"Its a special occasion, so I wanted to make one by myself, but I don't know how to make one without burning it."

After the cake was finished I helped her put up some decorations, but we came to a halt when there was knocking at the door.

"I'll get it Kaito!"

I went to continue putting up the last of the decorations, but was stopped again when I heard Aoko screaming. I went to the front door and there were a group of men dressed all in black. Once they saw me they let her go, and their gazes went to look at me.

They were whispering between themselves and they made their way into the house.

"We originally came in here for you Aoko-san so we could bring your father out for a little talk, but it looks like we have found something more unique. We will be taking you instead Kuroba, maybe you can do something for us that your father didn't."

After that speech, the lights decided now would be a great time to turn off. After a few moments of being in darkness, I was knocked out and Aoko was once again screaming.

When I came back around, I was in what seemed to be an abandoned building. There was only one other person in the room, when they realised I had awoke they made their way to me.

"Good afternoon Kuroba!"

"What do you want?"

"We want you to help us!"

"Why would I help my kidnappers?"

"Its a great deal!"

"Tell me this, oh so great deal of yours."

"There are two options, Evil or impossible, which one do you want to hear first?"

"..."

"Come on kuroba-kun, pick one!"

"Fine,how about the impossible option then?"

"Great choice, the impossible option is to find out who is kaitou KID"

"What is the second option?"

"You become a thief just like KID and find the gem we are looking for!"

"Why can't you ask KID to find it for you?"

"Well he is looking for it, but he said he will destroy it once he gets his hands on it. So we can't ask him!"

"And why do I have to find out his identity?"

"So we can kill him of course!"

I know how crazy these people are and what they would do to get what they want, but they don't even care who gets killed during it.

"I don't want to do any of those options, go ask someone else who cares!"

"We didn't bring you here so you could say you weren't going to help, you either help us," his hand goes to grab a gun that was hidden in his coat and aimed it right at me "or you die!"

I didn't want anything to happen. What would've happened if they brought Aoko along? Were they going to kill her?

"I'm not going to help, but I want you to answer me something first."

"Great choice, and what would that question be?"

"What were you going to do to Aoko?"

"Nothing really, we just wanted to talk to her father to help us with KID's identification. Now that I have answered your question, any last words?"

"Kid will find the gem before you!"

With that, there was a gun shot.

 **Shinichi POV**

Me and Inspector Nakamori looked through most buildings until we came across an abandoned building. We made our way in and we came to a gigantic room, from the outside we could hear voices. The Inspector opened the door and all we could see was a teenager, for some reason I felt like I have met him some where before, but I don't know where.

What caught my attention the most was that there was a gun pointed at him. After they had finished talking about, the man pulled the trigger. We didn't make it in time, so we thought.

The teenager looked like he was perfectly fine, even though he just had a bullet to the chest.

 **Kaito POV**

When the man fired, I thought I was a goner, but I felt no pain. So I thought I was dead, but I could still hear my heart pounding in my chest. Thats when it came to me, I forgot to take of my bullet proof vest from my last heist. While the man was distracted I some how untied my hands and knocked the man out.

On the other side of the room was a shocked Nakamori and his favorite detective, Tantei-kun. The inspector looked like he was about to cry and brouth Kaito into a big bear hug.

"Kaito-kun, I'm glad that your okay, but are you hurt?"

 **Shinchi POV**

To his surprise the teenager was not hurt, at all. How could he be alright? He was just shot in the chest!

"I don't know how, but I'm wearing a bullet proof vest."

His voice sounded similar to his, if nobody knew us, they would probably think we were twins.

"Is Aoko alright?" the inspector asked

"I think so, I don't know where she is now though."

"I'll go ring her, I'll be back in a min, then I'm taking you to the hostpital!"

As the inspector left, I thought I should introduce my self.

"Hey, I'm Kudo Shinichi!"

"Nice to meet you! I'm Kuroba Kaito, Magician extraordinaire!"

"You're a magician?"

"Yeah, my father taught me a few things while he was still around and I've gotten better as time went on."

"Was your father Kuroba Toichi?"

"Yup thats him, he was the best"

For some reason Kaito reminds me a lot about KID. He knows magic, and is probably good at it since his father was world famous for it. When his father died KID dissapeared. Could Kuroba Toichi been the original Kaitou Kid and Kaito now the current KID? Nah I'm just going to random conclusions.

"Alright Kaito-Kun lets take you to the hostpital, oh and Kudo can you take this man in for me? Oh and thanks for helping me!"

"Your welcome Sir!"

"See you at work tomorrow!"

With that they both left. I was about to leave to until I noticed a card on the floor.

 _Thank you for helping the Inspector to find me!_

 _I will come around the station tomorrow to give you a treat!_

 _And it was nice seeing you again,_

 _See you tomorrow, Tantei-Kun!_

 _Kaito Kuroba (KID Doodle)_

My mind went racing with thoughts. That is why he had a vest on, he must've forgotten to take it off, and I thought he seemed familiar. Atleast I will be able to know the man who is behind the hat and monocle.


End file.
